Cards
In Wings of Destiny, you can equip cards to equipment pieces to give your character bonuses. Cards are divided by grade (C - Green, B - Blue, A - Purple, S - Orange) and star rank (I, II, III, IV, etc.) As you upgrade the star rank of your cards, the bonuses are improved. Here's a guide that should help you understand how it all works. Cards by Grade 'Grade C' Cards 'Grade B' Cards ---- 'Grade A' Cards ---- 'Grade S' Cards ---- Getting Cards Cards can be obtained in 4 different ways: *By drawing cards (cash feature): **Open the "Card" menu (click on the purple card icon at the bottom of the screen in your toolbar or press shortcut key "7"). **At the "Draw" tab, you can buy up to 3 random star I cards of random grades with cash. At first, all cards are unrevealed. Once you click on one of the cards, the card you bought and the other 2 cards are revealed. The first card you buy costs 15 cash, the 2nd, 30 cash and the 3rd, 60 cash. The cards you receive will be unbound and therefore can be traded/sold to other players (read the next point...) *From other players through the Auction (shortcut letter "I"), by advertising in "Channel" or "World" to all players on the server or by trading with your guildmates/friends. Be careful...if "Bound" appears on a card, it means it can't be sent by mail. *From card boxes (Card Box A, Card Box B, Card Box C) obtained from your login rewards, the mall (sold for battle points), upper levels of Warrior's Trial, and various special events. *From IGG website events: Some cards (especially the Grade S cards) are obtained as rewards from events announced in the upper portion of the WoD interface. Cash purchases might be required to participate in these events. How to Fuse Cards Overview Fusion is the process by which you upgrade a card by 1 star rank by combining 3 or 4 cards of the same grade (C, B, A or S) and rank. The Star Rank of a card is expressed in Roman numerals (I, II, III, IV, etc. ) and the highest possible rank is "IX" (9). The picture to the right is an example of a 4-card Shield III card fusion with a Lv 1 Lucky Rune (+10% success rate) and a 2% success rate guild bonus. Here is how it works: First, open your Cards menu and select the Fuse tab. In this tab, you have the option of fusing cards to increase their star rank and have better bonuses. Then, click on the cards you want to use for the card fusion. The first card you click on will be the one that will be upgraded to a higher star rank. To increase a card's rank, you can either fuse: *4 different cards of the same grade and star rank. :: Example: Arcane Energy I + Massacre I + Sinister Strength I + Swift I -----> Arcane Energy II *OR 3 same cards of the same star rank. :: Example: Arcane Energy I + Arcane Energy I + Arcane Energy I -----> Arcane Energy II Once you have the right combination of cards, the Fuse button will activate by turning orange. Click that button and there you have it: a new fused card! (...hopefully, that is. Keep reading for more info) Success Rate Bonuses The success of your fusion depends on the star rank of the card and other bonuses: *When fusing cards to star rank II or III, the success rate will always be 100%. *When fusing cards to level IV or better, the base rate of success decreases. Here's how you can increase the success rate: *As a member of a guild, you can benefit from the Card Fusion guild skill, which gives you +2% bonus success rate per skill level. *Also, you can use Lucky Runes to increase the success rate of your fusion by 10% per rune level. Cost of Fusion The cost in coins depends on the star rank (I, II, III, IV, etc.) of the upgraded card. The fact that 3 or 4 cards are used or the grade (C, B or A) does not have an impact on the cost. To put it all together, the table below lists the costs and the base success rates of the fusions according to star rank: Amounts of Cards Needed for Upgrades: Sealing Cards In WoD, STAR (cash) players also have the option of sealing (or "un-binding") cards, which removes the "Bound" text on a card and allows you to trade/sell cards. To do this, go to your bag and left-click on the bound card you wish to seal (see the picture to the left). From the available options, select the "Seal" option. This option only appears on bound cards. Cost to seal a card: 400 cash. Recycling Cards Category:Cards